


Fantastic

by twilight_shades



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: An artifact gives Leonard Snart a look into someone else’s fantasies.





	Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own. Complete fiction.

It’s beautiful, sparkling with an inner fire, and Len wants nothing to do with it. But he does his part, taking it and the case it’s resting in, careful not to touch even though he’s wearing gloves. He hands it over as soon as he can without looking like he’s trying to get rid of it. He understands why some people might find the damn thing valuable and want to have for themselves, but, for himself, he definitely doesn’t want an artifact that will let him know other peoples’ thoughts about him.

The first time it happens, he doesn’t connect it to the artifact, just thinks it’s a slightly odd sex dream. The second time, he’s wide awake and aware that wherever this fantasy came from, it isn’t from him. Len goes to Heywood.

“Pretty sure you mistranslated the purpose of the Vision Crystal.”

“It’s the Element of Enlightenment and no, I didn’t.”

Len rolls his eyes at the correction. “Sure about that?”

Heywood frowns and then starts digging out all his references, scowling at Len.

Len leaves him to it. The third time happens as he’s walking down the corridor to his room. He shakes his head, this is better than what they’d thought the stupid thing would do, but still not something he needs, though it is proving weirdly educational – it’s not like he usually sees himself from someone else’s perspective, after all.

~~~

Len is fixing something to eat and almost everyone else is sitting down with their own meals, when Heywood comes in and heads straight over to Len.

“Okay, how did you know?” Heywood demands.

“How did he know what?” Sara asks.

“The Element of Enlightenment. I was a little off on my translation of what it does.”

“So, it doesn’t let you know what someone’s thoughts about you are?” Stein asks.

Heywood makes a face. “Not exactly, no.”

“So, what does it do?” Jax asks curiously.

“It lets you know someone’s desires about you. Something close to ‘For one that is near, you shall know their desirous ideas of you’,” Heywood says.

Everyone turns to look as Len. He gives a sarcastic little wave.

Sara smirks at Len. “So, Snart, you getting something from someone?”

Len nods.

“Is it something good?” Sara asks teasingly.

“You and me,” Len replies.

“Are you sure that not just you?” Sara asks playfully.

Len raises an eyebrow. “My fantasies are pretty much always from my own point of view.”

Sara looks like she finds the whole thing terribly funny. “Ooh, somebody likes to watch.” 

“Apparently.”

Sara looks around the room. “Alright, so who here is having fantasies about me and Snart?”

Len is not surprised when Mick raises a hand, but he’s a little shocked when almost everyone else raises one. Then Heywood sighs sourly and raises a hand, too, making it unanimous.

“Okay, hands down, that’s a little too much sharing,” Len says.

They all put their hands down. Sara eyes Amaya speculatively. Heywood’s almost pouting. Jax and Stein both regard each other with odd expressions. Ray looks a little distracted. Mick looks like he’s going to start asking questions, but he also seems pretty happy, so Len decides not to even try to rein him in.

Mick sidles up to Len. “So, who is it?”

Len shrugs. “Don’t know. Not Sara, not you.”

Mick raises his brows. “You and me, too? Damn, so they do like to watch.”

Len thinks about the fantasies he’s gotten. “Yes.” Len frowns a little, thinking about them. 

“What’s wrong?” Mick asks.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re all up in your head. Were they bad? You doing something you don’t like?”

“No,” Len says slowly. “Just, I didn’t have any scars. Don’t really know how I feel about that.” Mick and he don’t feel the same way about their respective scars. Mick only ever feels badly about his when someone makes him feel wrong about his thing with fire and then only sometimes. Len always feels this awful mix of twisted pride and burning shame, shame that he knows, _knows_ , shouldn’t be his.

“So, don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Feel any way about it. It’s a fantasy, of someone who ain’t seen you without all your layers.”

Len makes an acknowledging noise.

“What else?”

“Don’t really like having someone else’s thoughts in my head, even these ones and these are pretty good. Would hate it if it was reversed.”

“It’s not like you did it on purpose, kind of went out of your way not to. Finally found something you don’t want to steal.”

“I’d be okay with it if it were a diary or something, but your thoughts in your head should be your own unless you want to share them.”

Mick gives him a sideways look.

“Nagging someone or tricking them into telling is not the same thing.”

“Uh-huh. Things is, whoever it is likes to watch, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, don’t some who like to watch like it to be known?”

“I guess. Huh, you think whoever might like it that I can see these?”

Mick shrugs. “Might.”

“Well, no one seemed particularly concerned about anyone else knowing they fantasized about me and Sara. But still.”

“You didn’t seem shy about sharing whoever’s fantasy either.”

“It’s information, I’ll use it. It just doesn’t sit right how it got there.”

Mick laughs. “You mean your arbitrary ass didn’t have to work for it, too easy.”

Len shrugs.

~~~

Len has three more of someone else’s fantasies that night, one with Barry where he’s dressed as The Flash and Len is in his Captain Cold outfit, one with a woman Len has never seen before, and one with him alone. He is a little out of sorts when he gets up because fantasies not his own apparently make for restless sleep.

And during the day there is one with him just running his hands over his cold gun. That’s it, just him with his cold gun, with a particular focus on his hands. Then just after dinner there is another one of just him, giving a lecture this time, switching back and forth between quantum mechanics (which fantasy Len seems to know very well) and safe-cracking (which has some technical details correct, but some glaring inaccuracies). Len takes his cold gun and goes to wait.

The door opens after a while. The room’s occupant doesn’t see Len lounging on the bed with his gun beside him until after the door is closed. Raymond jumps back, then looks around the room like he thinks he might be in the wrong one. Len waits him out.

“Uh, hi?” Raymond says.

“Hello.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I just thought I’d come by and ask if you’d like to watch me fondle my gun.”

“Yes! I mean, what?”

Len just stares at Raymond.

“Oh, it’s me. The fantasies. You’ve been getting mine.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t really know how I feel about that.”

Len nods.

“On the one hand, you know, _hot_ and on the other hand, um, you know what, nope, that’s it, hot.”

“Not too… invasive?”

“Nope.” Raymond licks his lips. “Were you serious about the gun?”

Len nods. “Did you want me somewhere in particular?”

“Oh, on my bed is good, really, yeah, good.”

“I’m not exactly like in your fantasies.”

Raymond shrugs. “Fantasies are good, but reality can be so much better.”

“I am going to say something and you will not say anything sympathetic or patronizing or I will leave.’ Len pauses to let that sink in. “I have scars. A lot.”

Ray opens his mouth and then stops and closes it.

“Good boy.”

Raymond perks up at that.

Len cocks his head. “Praise kink?”

“No. I mean, I like praise, but it doesn’t do anything for me. Usually. I think it’s just because it’s you.”

“Me?”

“You’re cool,” Raymond says and then rolls his eyes a little. “I have never been cool. When you say something nice, it’s, it’s good.”

“Hmm.”

“So, uh, yeah, there’s good and if you could go back to the way you were lying before, that would be good too.”

Len smirks and puts one foot flat on the bed with his knee up while the other leg is straight, his cold gun resting across his upper abdomen.

Raymond grabs a chair and positions it directly in front of the bed for a good view, but far enough back that he’ll be out of arm’s reach of the bed. He sits down in it and leans back.

“You really do like to just watch.”

“Well, participation can be awesome sometimes, but, yeah, watching, not doing, really does it for me most of the time. I know that doesn’t work for a lot people, though,” Ray says with a shrug.

“That actually sort of works for me,” Len says absently, then blinks, not having meant to say it.

“Really?”

Len debates with himself for a moment. “Sometimes, I don’t like to be touched,” Len says unemotionally, silently willing Raymond to remember what Len said earlier about leaving.

Raymond chews his bottom lip. “But you’re okay being watched, right?”

Len thinks that’s a fair question, even though he feels that should be obvious. He supposes that it doesn’t hurt to double check. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this about me, Raymond, but I do enjoy putting on a show at times,” Len says sarcastically. Then he decides to spell it out explicitly, “Yes, I am okay being watched, by you, here, now.”

“Oh, good!”

While Len does enjoy putting on a show, exhibition is not a particular kink of his, not that it can’t be stimulating. Len’s actual kink, which he doesn’t think he’s ever directly explained to anyone, is figuring out what turns other people on and doing that. Part of it is sheer curiosity, part of it is about control, and part of it is getting someone’s complete and undivided attention on him, in a good way. There is also the fact that kinks can be used for manipulation of situations both in the bedroom and out. So, exhibition might not be something he goes looking for, but it works for him now, as it goes hand in hand with Raymond’s voyeurism.

Len looks down at his gun and slowly moves his left hand along the barrel. He thinks about the fantasy of Raymond’s and how fantasy him had been almost worshipful of the gun. So he channels the glee he’d felt when he’d first set eyes on it, the wonder at how well it had fit him, and, yes, the reverence he had felt for its power and capabilities. He hears Raymond’s breath catch, but doesn’t look up, just keeps stroking his fingers up and down the shaft. There’s the soft sound of Raymond swallowing, then breathing out shakily.

“Can I- Would be okay if I talked?” Raymond asks.

Leonard considers. He gives a nod, still not looking up, but warns, “If you get too flowery, I may shoot you.”

Raymond huffs out a laugh.

“I’m not kidding.”

“I know. It’s weird how charming you are even when you’re threatening me.”

“Everybody likes a good villain.” 

“You are very compelling. And you like to put on a show. But even if you didn’t, you would still draw eyes to you, people would still watch you, _I_ would still watch you. You’re magnetic. Your eyes are intense, electric. Your hands, oh, your hands are amazing,” Raymond says breathily. “The way you move. The way you talk and tease. I think I could watch you forev-“ Raymond cuts himself off.

Len’s eyes snap up to Raymond’s face and catch a cringe. Len realizes the movement of his hand has become a bit absent and he moves from long strokes up and down the barrel to more of a sinuous caress as he thinks about what Raymond almost said.

Raymond’s eyes drift to his hands and he licks his lips.

“You want to keep me, Raymond?” Leonard drawls.

Raymond’s gaze finds his and Raymond gives a lopsided smile. “I very much doubt you’re someone who can be _kept_. But if you’re asking if I want more, of course, I mean, it’s you.” Raymond seems about to say something more when he gets distracted by Len tracing a circle around the tip of the gun with his fingertips.

Len adds a couple of flourishes with his fingers and Raymond’s whole body tenses. Len decides to up the ante. “Are you going to come from this Raymond, from watching me finger my gun? I think I’d be impressed by that. So, are you going to be good for me, Raymond? Are you going to please me?”

Raymond moans, his eyes closing and head going back, and his body goes even tenser and jerks a little and then goes lax.

Len puts his gun to the side and studies Raymond. He makes a pretty picture, his mouth a little open, his skin flushed and a little damp with sweat. “Good boy.”

Raymond shudders a little, then opens his eyes. He blinks and focuses on Len. “You are, that was… perfect.”

Len shrugs a little. When he puts in the effort, he’s very good at giving people what they want. He’s not inclined to make that effort for many people.

Raymond says enthusiastically, “I mean it, that was awesome. I want-“ Raymond stops himself again.

“You want…?”

Raymond looks apprehensive. “More,” he finally says, his voice a little pleading.

“You said, earlier. More of what, exactly?”

“This. You. As much as possible, but only whatever you’re willing to do, however you want. Anything, really.”

“Hmm.”

“Is that a good ‘hmm’ or a bad ‘hmm’?”

“A little impatient, aren’t you?”

“Desperate, actually,” Raymond says ruefully.

“It was that good then?”

“Like I said, awesome. But also, it’s you,” Raymond says, then hesitates, before continuing, “You saw them, my fantasies, I’m pretty sure you were getting all of them because, for a while now, they’ve all been about you. Now that I’ve seen this, you, I’m not sure I could ever get enough.”

Len’s a little shocked and maybe even a little overwhelmed by Raymond’s candidness, though he doesn’t let it show. Len’s not sure why he’s surprised, Raymond has always been the kind of guy to want to share his feelings and he has _so many_. Len regards Raymond, who has to be uncomfortable in those pants, but who is just looking at Len hopefully. Len thinks about how annoying the man can be, but despite that (or maybe because of it), how Len likes him anyway. He thinks about how it’s probably inevitable this will blow up in their faces if they try it. Though, really, sometimes the possibility of disastrous consequences just makes things more thrilling for Len. He thinks about how he enjoyed this, the control that he had had. “There will be rules.”

“What? Rules for- _Oh._ Seriously? Okay, yes, anything you want,” Raymond says excitedly.

“Anything?”

Raymond looks wary, as well he should. “Uh, maybe not anything.”

“You get cleaned up, then come to my room. We’ll… negotiate.”

Raymond nods vigorously. “Okay.”

Len leaves Raymond’s room, thinking of all of the possibilities. This trip just got more interesting.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
